


Oh? Haven't You Heard?

by Capricornus_Prime



Series: Third Earth Shopping Center [1]
Category: Thundercats (1985), Thundercats - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Other, ThunderCats Mall AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricornus_Prime/pseuds/Capricornus_Prime
Summary: A small little thing for a ThunderCats Mall AU that Couchbo0yz and me made.Ta-She and Tartara meet up to discuss the weekly tattle around the Third Earth Shopping Center.
Series: Third Earth Shopping Center [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878826
Kudos: 1





	Oh? Haven't You Heard?

Ta-She sighed as she sashayed amongst shoppers and coalitions of teens, “why must there be  _ so _ many people in this mall?” 

The distance between the Sephora outlet in Dillard’s where she worked and the mall food court was easy to travel after hours, but right now the pathway was swarming with potential customers. That would have excited her except all she wanted to do at that moment was get a chicken salad and a large coke that she could imagine had vodka in it. Fishing her phone out of her purse, she checked her messages and prayed. It seemed that her prayer had been answered, a snap was awaiting to be opened and it simply said: saved you a spot, we have much to discuss. Ta-She’s plump lips curled into a wide smile that had several people stopping short and staring, only to ram into oncoming traffic. 

After flirting her way into cutting in line, Ta-She, with salad and coke in hand, strutted over to a table with two seats. In one of those seats sat a refined, older woman who had a rhinestone Starbucks tumbler in front of her. 

“Good afternoon my dear,” she crooned, both of them mimed kissing each other on the cheek.

“Good afternoon Tatara,” Ta-She plopped down into the empty seat, placing her food in front of her, and shrugging off her purse to hang on her chair. 

“How are things with your Pandora, sold anything lately?” Ta-She asked. Tatara was the owner of the only jewelry shop in the Third Earth Shopping center. Due to her owning such a ‘fru fru’ store, her regal bearing, and the fact she always wore a dress that could be for a gala some of the shop owners called her ‘Queen’ Tartara. She, of course, knew this and it primped up her ego very time she heard someone call her that. 

“Oh yes my dear, I let go of a lovely necklace and an engagement ring to a young woman. The latter is quite depressing considering what has happened.” Tatara pursed her lips and took a long sip from her tumbler while Ta-She’s eyes lit up. 

“Depressing?” 

“Oh I’ll get to that, but first what do you have to bring to the table.” 

Ta-She mentally rolled her eyes, the old woman always wanted to have the last word. With anyone else she would have pitched a fit, but  _ this _ was Tartara and  _ they _ had an arrangement. Ta-She’s Saphora was located on the left wing while Tatara’s Pandora was on the right. When both of them arrived at the shopping center they had been vastly disappointed that there was absolutely no rumor mill. Yes, information got passed around, but at an incredibly slow pace. When both of the women met each other at the Barnes and Noble Starbucks waiting for their orders, they immediately clicked. From then on both of them became in the know, and the queens of the mall tattle. Both had some shop employees, either charmed or bribed, to keep an eye out for something juicy. Nothing escaped their eyes or ears, and just about once or twice a week they met up for lunch and discussed what had happened in their wing in the mall.

“Alluro has been moping around since it’s close to  _ that _ date. Nothing going on at the Doji-Kage or White Pyramid Trading. Tug Mug is still dealing weed and Mandora still hasn’t caught on yet. OH!” Ta-She nearly spilled her salad grabbing the table. 

“Our little barista was seen exiting Spencer’s looking a little flustered.” Tatara cocked up one of her pencil thin eyebrows.

“Pumyra, interesting. On who’s shift?”

“Alluro and Chilla’s.” 

“Humm, I thought she had decided to avoid that store since,” Tatara started but Ta-She quickly cut her off, wiggling her eyebrows a bit. “Not that kind of flustered.” 

Tatara’s eyebrows shot up even further, “well well well. You’ll have to keep an eye on that thunderian.” 

Ta-She took a victory bite of her meal, expectantly looking over at Tatara. She thankfully remembered that little blip in daily life. Perhaps she should invest in a notebook so she wouldn’t forget important little things.

“My turn I suppose,” Tartara gently rattled her tumbler, checking the quantity of liquid.

“So far there have been three incidences: a new shop has opened up, it's a candy store run by a pair of bolkins, Herkle and Barn or something like that. I haven't been in to introduce myself yet; the Wily twins tried to do a seance in the family restroom to contact the spirit of some cat supposedly buried here. Aaand.” Tatara leaned in close, Ta-She paused mid chew. Both held their breath for a second.

“ _ They  _ broke UP!” Tartara gasped.

“Wait, wait, wait they  _ did _ ?! Not one of my informants has mentioned it and I know they could have known.” Ta-She nearly broke her plastic fork. “It would be pretty low of you to joke about that, I thought their relationship had smoothed out?”

“No, no,” Tatara shook her head. “I just found out myself, Tygra passed by me on my way here in a tizzy and retrieved Lion-O. They then began to go back to Barnes and Noble and  _ I _ was able to hear it from them.” She then took a long sip from her drink and smiled. 

Ta-She’s eyes widened, hearing of the breakup from Tygra was basically saying you’ve heard it from the horse's mouth. 

“I still can’t believe it.”

“Oh dear, I think it’s been a long time coming. I’ve always said Lynx-O and Mumm-Ra we’re not going to last another  _ year _ together.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ThunderCats fic and I hope to write more in this au! Its so much fun and I get a kick talking about it with Couch.


End file.
